


Star Trekkin'-Across The Kelvin Universe...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: An AOS version of an old hit song...Star Trekkin'...





	Star Trekkin'-Across The Kelvin Universe...

Chorus: (Add inbetween the verses.)

Star Trekkin' across space's vast skies.  
Aboard the pride of Star Fleet's Enterprise.  
The apple of the Captain's ever watchful eye's!

Star Trekkin' across space's vast skies.  
Bold adventure's behold a new surprise.  
Risking new encounter's and possible demise!  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Jim is like a Son to me...Son to me...Son to me.  
I hope he makes me proud you see.  
(I need him to succeed me!)

Jim passed my training test...Training test...Training test.  
I was profoundly impressed.  
(Had I finally met my match?)

I'm on my way to Med-Bay...Med-Bay...Med-Bay.  
To give Jim my Hypo-Spray.  
(I always make his day!)

She has ample Nacelles...Nacelles...Nacelles.  
I got my hands on her Nacelles.  
(Did I just kiss and tell?)

I joined Star Fleet with Combat skill's...Combat skill's...Combat skill's.  
I'm only here for the thrill's.  
(Exploring having my fill!)

Is my accent too strong...Too strong...Too strong.  
Keptin' kan I really belong?  
(Vell diwersity vin's all along!)

I will never divulge my first name...First name...First name.  
Jim Kirk can only try in vain.  
(He'll never stake my claim!)

I am the main guy...Main guy...Main guy.  
Jim Kirk's command's mean they can all fly.  
(Hitting new found high's!)

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Original...By British Band...The Firm...1987...(Available on youtube.)  
> Dislaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
